The everyday life of Ms Attha and Mr Zala
by Miki2XD5
Summary: This is a story that was set after 2 years of the second bloody Valentine. It mainly focuses on the relationship of Athrun and Cagalli, now that Athrun has decided to stay in Orb, trying to makeup for the time lost for each other the during the second war. (Originally titled "When a girl starts to wear lipbalm".)
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny. Credits to the owners.

It has already been 2 years since the second bloody Valentine ended. Everything now at peace between the Plants and Earth Alliance, Lacus now being the chairwoman of Plants, Kira being her head of military. Now, that everything is now in peace Athrun now an admiral of Orb, now being able to make up for the time he lost with Cagalli, being the chief representative of Orb union.

Chapter 1

Cagalli who was at Orb, being the chief representative it was hard for her to even have time for herself much more find time to spend with Athrun who was also busy with military work. Everyday she would spend her time having meetings with the council, or if not meetings some files, reports and documents she has to read and sign. Many papers everyday, and being a politician she often have interviews, she was always on tv and news headlines, so of course her private life is a mystery. Only, a few people know of her relationship with a certain blue-haired coordinator, mainly just those from the council, Mryna, Kisaka, Erica and some close friends. The media doesn't know that they have such a relationship, all they know is that she and Athrun were just close comrades, and the only reason why he decided to stay at Orb was because he was very grateful to the nation and its people. The same also goes with the relationship of Kira and Lacus, they were also very private but at the same time public, because compared to the relationship of Cagalli and Athrun, which was very secretive. Their relationship was more open for they often show display of affection in public at times giving the media and citizens hints that they are more than just of a comrades relationship, especially because most of the citizens of Plants still think Lacus and Athrun are engaged and are in love with each other.

…..

Cagalli who was getting ready for a meeting with the council was inside of her room, putting on her violet jacket and looking at the mirror. She was looking at a lipbalm that has a peach shade on it. She was having a dilemma over if she would apply it or not, the lipbalm was gift from Lacus.

"_Cagalli, here I have a present for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Here, you should use it, this is the one I use whenever I have chapped lips."_

"_Um, thanks Lacus but you know I don't wear makeup, plus it might not look good on me, being all tomboy and all."_

"_Cagalli, don't be silly. I know it would look good on you, trust me the is the right color for you especially because it's not the obvious plus you'll get to have more kissable lips. And I'm sure a certain admiral would start to notice it."_

Whenever Cagalli would remember her words she would often blush just thinking about Athrun staring at her lips. She wanted to grab his attention, especially he seems too distant. Cagalli grabbed the lipbalm, just when she was about to apply the product, Mryna knocked at her door.

"_My lady, are you done by now?"_

"_Uhm, yes! I'll be done in a second!"_ Cagalli then hid the lipbalm onto her drawer, then opened the door.

"_My lady, I'm so sorry to suddenly interrupt you but the meeting is about to start in about five minutes and all of the council members are there already. They're just waiting for you before they could start the meeting."_

"_Is that so. I better hurry then."_

Cagalli went straight ahead of the meeting, once she reached the conference room she apologized the members who have been waiting for her.

…

Cagalli who was now resting at her office before starting to read through the papers she has to finish. Staring at the ceiling, she raised her right hand looking the ring Athrun gave her two years ago. Now that everything has somehow calmed down she wore the ring again. She always thinks of him whenever she looks at it, there she was alone in her office stacks of paper on her desk, but she smiling idiotically staring at a hand. Someone opened the door and there he was the red knight who went to visit his princess. Athrun chuckled seeing the Cagalli didn't notice him enter, she was caught up in her own small world. He let her in her same position, for about a minute more. It was just one of the moments that both of them feel like regular people who are in love with each other. He then decided to get her attention by walking up to her and calling her name.

"_Cagalli!" _

"_Huh?" _she was surprised to see him there when she was just thinking about him

"_Oh, Athrun what's up?"_

"_Uhm, nothing just wanted to see you and ask you out to lunch if you're not busy." _

"_Oh, sure sounds nice, plus I'm not that busy." _She stared at the piles of paper in front of her.

"_or maybe I am"_ she sighed with disbelief

"_Well, we could just order and eat it here so that you can eat and at the same time do your work, so killing two birds with a stone. And if you'd like I could help you with work. I'm free anyways I've finished everything so it's okay to help." _

"_Okay and thanks, Athrun I don't know what I would be now without you." _

"_Of course, anything for my princess." _He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"_Well, what would you want to eat?" _

"_Hmm, I think I'd like kebabs!"_

"_Of course I should have known"_

"_I haven't had one for awhile now so, I'd like to eat some."_

"_Okay!" _Athrun dialed the number of the restaurant that delivers kebabs.

"_Hello, yes I would like to order kebabs and sodas, yeah, yes…okay, thanks. Oh for how long will it take? Okay, thanks again." _End of call.

"_They say it will take about 20-30 minutes." _

"_Okay"_

Athrun then sat at the couch that was inside of her office, Cagalli who then started to look at the documents looked at Athrun who was giving her the signal to sit down next to him, by patting the empty space next to him. Cagalli noticed this, but refused because she has to start working before the meeting at 6 pm will start.

"_Cagalli, come on, relax for awhile. You've been overworking yourself again, you barely even have enough sleep."_

"_But, Athrun I have to at least look at the files because we are going to discuss about this later, and I don't want to be humiliated again by showing up late." _

"_Don't worry I'll help, late but for now please relax and sit here. I'm worried about you." _

"_But…."_

Athrun the stood up and placed his index finger in Cagalli's lips and said _"Okay just relax for awhile and just take a nap while waiting for the delivery, okay?" _he whispered this to her and she finally agreed.

"_Okay, but you'll help me right?" _

"_Of course"_

She then sat down with him on the couch she rested her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes and then took a nap. Athrun who was also feeling sleepy placed his head onto hers. They both sleep onto each other while holding hands. It was definitely a very calming and relaxing atmosphere.

30 Minutes later

Kisaka who got the deliveries and also paid for them went straight to the office of the representative, he knocked the door and called her name but no one answered. He then thought Cagalli was out, he then decided to enter the room which was fortunately unlock. Once he entered he saw the couple sleeping on the sofa, holding hands with each other. Understanding how busy and having lack of rest, left the room quietly placing the food on the center table that was in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2: An invitation to Plants

Chapter 2

It was a normal day at Orb, when Lacus Clyne current chairman of Plants, decided to invite Athrun and Cagalli for a visit at her new mansion. She wanted them to see the big house she and Kira built for them to permanently live in, since the original Clyne residence has been destroyed during the first war.

Phone ringing.

Cagalli picks up the phone. _"Hello?"_

"_Cagalli is that you?"_

"_Uhm yes, is this Lacus?"_

"_Yeah, uhm Cagalli you remember about the house me and your brother talked about 2 years ago right?"_

"_Yeah, that dream house you mentioned, the one that will replace the old Clyne Mansion."_

"_Right, that one well the construction just finished and we're going to move in there nextweek, so is it okay if you and Athrun could go and visit us here at Plants, then help us with the move and all." _

"_Sure, but I have to ask Athrun first, and see if I could find time to squeeze in a couple of days for a short trip." _

"_Oh, sure uhm just call back or email me."_

"_Okay." _

End of call.

Athrun who just entered the room saw Cagalli, put down the phone.

"_Who was that?"_

"_Lacus."_

"_Why'd she call?"_

"_She asked us to come and visit them there for a few days there. They're going to move in nextweek in the mansion they were talking about 2 years ago. Seems like the construction just finished and all. So you wanna go?" _Cagalli asked Athrun.

"_Well I guess I could go for about 3 days, I'm kinda busy but I haven't been in Plant's for awhile now so maybe visiting for a couple of days won't be bad, it could be sort of a vacation or trip." _

"_Okay, then 3 days there?" _

"_Sure, and maybe on the last day I could personally tour you there, you've never really been able to have some sightseeing there right?"_

"_True, after all, everytime I visit there it's usually just to discuss about the relation between the two nations, meetings and such. So I guess it won't hurt to visit there as a tourist and not as a diplomat. I'll look forward on our date then." _

Cagalli then looked at her schedule, seeing that she could bring some of her workload there, she decided to continue with the short trip. Though Athrun adviced her not to bring any sort of work there, after all she herself said she isn't going there as a diplomat rather as a tourist. Cagalli being the workaholic that she is, finally gave in. She then thought of trying to finish everything ahead of time so that while she is on the trip she would be worriless. She decided to ask Kisaka her former bodyguard, to do the tasks she will leave while at Plants.

"_Kisaka!" _Cagalli called out.

Suddenly a tan bulky man came from behind her and greeted her.

"_Cagalli?" _

"_Oh, there you are."_

"_Yes, so why did you call me?"_

"_Well Kisaka nextweek I won't be around for about 3 days, I'll be going to Plants with Athrun, because Lacus invited us to help with house moving." _

"_Oh, so you're going to ask me to fill you in, right?"_

"_Yeah." _Cagalli said apologetically. _"But, Kisaka if you don't want to cause you're busy I could just decline and just tell Athrun to at least come, so that Lacus won't think I hate her or something." _

Kisaka sighing said _"Cagalli, you know that me being you're legal guardian think that it's alright to enjoy once in awhile, especially because most of your youth has been dedicated to rebuilding this nation and fighting wars. So, all I'm saying is go and enjoy while given the chance. I'm sure your father would also do the same. So, to sum it all up sure, I'll fill you in." _Kisaka said so following with a smile after.

Cagalli, who was touched by the man, suddenly slapped the tan guy on the shoulder. She was very happy, to know she could finally leave the mansion and enjoy being a young woman spending time with her boyfriend without thinking of responsibilities and alike. She then said _"Well Kisaka, if you ever need help while I'm gone just call or email me and reply as fast as I can especially if it's urgent video call me to make further understand a situation."_

"_Yes, my lady!" _

…

It's been five days and Cagalli and Athrun both working their butts of, trying to hurry to finish accomplishing all the work to be done before their trip in two days. Cagalli who had meetings and papers to see, tried her best to finish all unsettled problems regarding certain issues. Athrun on the other hand tried to see if all of the commanders would be alright even if without him being there. He wanted to see if all the military supplies and engines of all Orb aircrafts are okay. He also tried to finish all of the papers that need his approval for certain military issues, such as new laws in military. He also had lots training to do with the new pilots and soldiers who just recently graduated from Orb military school. Both of them exhausted, but still trying their best just so during their short trip to Plants, both won't think of any problems regarding work.

They once again can't see each other for a week, because of work, but that doesn't give them the weakness to stop and rest for awhile rather it was the opposite, it was actually both their driving force. Both missing each other, makes them crazy wanting to kiss, hug and feel each other once again, but because they know their duties made this their inspiration, by making them finish all their works faster, so that during the trip they could make up with the time both of them lost with each other.

…

It was already the night before their early morning trip. Cagalli who was packing her bags suddenly received a call from Athrun. Mryna who was helping her pack, gave the phone to princess.

"_Hello, Athrun?" _

"_Oh, hey uhm just wanted to call if you're done with packing and all."_

"_Well I am packing right now."_

"_Oh sorry, you must be busy, I guess you can say I called at such a bad time and sorry I didn't visit you again, I also have to pack my bags and all too so yeah."_

"_Athrun, it's okay I understand so don't apologize too much. It was also the same with me so were practically even. Plus, Mryna is here helping me to pack." _

When Athrun leanred Mryna was helping with packing he suddenly chuckled on the phone, Cagalli heard it and asked why he chuckled, but just said _"nothing". _Athrun thought to himself _"If Mryna is helping with packing surely she'll hide a dress or something girly along with the clothes Cagalli personally choose to bring." _After all, this is Mryna we're talking about, the nanny of Cagalli who is very loyal and acts as the second mother the representative ever since she was young. She was the one who always keeps on bugging Cagalli to act more feminine, and to start wearing more girly apparels. But knowing Cagalli, being all stubborn and tomboyish always insist in never wearing them.

…..

It was the morning of their flight to space, particularly in Aprilius city of Plants where the mansion is located at. They were now in the terminal along common people who also had a flight that day, both Cagalli and Athrun both being public figures tried very hard not to get the attention of the public especially since their relationship was very private. They both wore a disguise, Cagalli though hating the get up of hers agreed, just so they could escape the public eye, Cagalli was wearing a short trench coat, a white with black lace fedora hat, black heels, a red bob wig, blue contacts and round shades to cover her eyes. While Athrun was a wearing a white shirt inside a black leather jacket, fitted jeans and dog tag around his neck hanging, black boots, a black hair that was tied up like a ponytail that was short and he was wearing grey colored contacts. Athrun looked like a hot bad boy, while Cagalli acts like a high class celebrity. Both of them attracted the attention of the public though not because they know who they really are but because of them looked gorgeous while holding hands together, inside the terminal you can hear girls shouting and looking at Athrun who we all know is hot but just became hotter. And Cagalli who rarely looks so girly while wearing heels and makeup on of course with the help of Mryna and Erica Simmons. Boys kept on moving their eyes following the gazes towards her, Cagalli not being used to the situation finds it awkward. Athrun who noticed it, suddenly kissed her suddenly on the cheek as to show those guys to back off cause this girl is mine. Cagalli who was shocked blushed, she never knew that the ever noble Athrun Zala could do such daring things in public, but then she thought to forgive him for the sudden attack, knowing that if it were the two of them in normal appearance without disguise, surely the media would ran towards them and it would surely be a headline. So maybe moments like this is something the both of them can treasure.

Suddenly on the speakers

"_Calling the attention of the passengers going to Aprilius, please now board the ship going to Plants, I repeat to all passengers going to Aprilius, please now board the ship going to Plants." _

The two looked at each other and smiled knowing that this would officially be their first trip together as a couple and not as admiral and representative. Athrun looked at Cagalli and said

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, I'm okay." _

"_Don't worry I'll be there for you throughout the whole trip. Remember I said that I'll protect you right?"_

"_Yeah, thanks." _She smiled and grabbed his arm, both walking to board the ship, leading to Plants. Athrun is returned kissed her on the forehead to ensure that he will be there for her.

Okay I know, if ever you guys want to read their trip to Plants, but don't worry that is what I'm planning to do for the next one, so if ever there is anyone reading this, I hope you guys will wait for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Visit to Plants part 1

Chapter 3

After hours of flight in the space shuttle, to Plants specifically the city of Aprilius. Athrun and Cagalli finally arrived at the space terminal, once they exited the shuttle among the crowds of people waiting for fellow, friends, family, and acquaintances to arrive, was Kira and Lacus who were also in disguise, though unlike Cagalli and Athrun's relationship, theirs is not that private rather its more public, especially now that Lacus has formally announced that her engagement with Athrun is officially off, and because she was always loveydovey with Kira. People even say that they are the coordinator version of Brangelina, so perfect for each other, a match made from heaven, but of course because they are important people going to the terminal without disguise would get people's attention, so it's better to keep it low from the spotlight. Kira who was looking around heard the announcement saying that the shuttle coming from earth has now arrived. It was the shuttle where the two were on.

Kira turned to Lacus and said to place the placard up so that the two will see. In the placard it was written "Asucaga were here!" with a big arrow pointing downward, the two really didn't know what Cagalli and Athrun's disguise was and vice versa, the only thing both knew was they are both wearing a disguise. After, 30 minutes of waiting, finally a young couple, who looked like celebrities, came forward, the woman looked like a model and the man looked like a rocker. Both Kira and Lacus stared at each other, confused as to who those two are.

Suddenly the man spoke "_Uhm could you two be Kira and Lacus?" _

Kira who automatically recognized the voice said "_Athrun, is that you?" _

"_Of course, it's me." _The man replied

"_We didn't expect you to look like that." _Lacus said

"_Well, we could also say the same." _Cagalli chuckled

"_Sis, you look really different." _Kira said jokingly

"_What do you mean you bastard?!" _Cagalli said with her hands ready to punch someone, when Lacus suddenly interrupted the two trying to avoid a commotion said _"Well, it seems like the both of you are tired. Have you guys eaten?" _

"_Well, we haven't eaten any meals, just snacks throughout the whole flight to space." _Athrun replied

"_Well would you guys mind if we do some shopping on the way home?" _Lacus asked

"_Nah, it's okay, my tummy can wait, for that long." _Cagalli said

"_I better start the car you guys wait here, I'll be back" _Kira said then ran to get the convertible car. The four then went shopping, in the market still disguise, Kira was wearing a polo and a fedora hat with geeky glasses and Lacus wore an orange wig that has curly ends and a white short tube dress. Cagalli, took off her coat and changed clothes she was wearing an off shoulder blouse and fitted white jeans and flats, while Athrun just took off his jacket and placed it around his waist. While, the two girls were in charge of buying ingredients and other household supplies, the two guys were in charge of pushing the cart and helping with holding bags. After an hour and 30 minutes of shopping the four decided to buy a snack and it was ice cream, it was Kira's treat. Lacus, got strawberry, Athrun vanilla and the twins both got chocolate. After eating ice cream and chatting they finally went home. The mansion was big, elegant and perfect just like how Athrun and Cagalli imagined, it suits the taste of both Lacus and Kira's dream house. It was the perfect house to start a family, just as if these two are really planning to become family and have kids of their own. However, because it was just built, there was not much inside the house just a few basic things.

"_I'm so sorry we still don't have much inside but please make yourselves at home." _Lacus said

"_It's okay me and Athrun didn't really come here for luxury or something."_

"_Athrun, could you help me bring these bags of grocery inside?" _

"_Sure, Kira" _Athrun hurriedly went to help Kira bring in some bags, of course even if they are coordinators there's still a limit of what they can do, especially considering the number of bags they have. After, dinner the four friends decided to call it a day. They were discussing about how the rooms will be divided especially because only two rooms could be use, the room of Lacus and Kira were the only rooms available to be occupied.

"_Sis, we only have two rooms here so, you better sleep with Lacus in her room and I'll just sleep with Athrun in my room." _

"_Uhm…."_ Cagalli took a quick glance at Athrun, because she really wanted to spend lots of time with him, in order to make up with the time they lost with each other. Well, even now when they both live under one house they still can't be together 24/7, because they are too busy they rarely meet. Lacus, who took notice of Cagalli's action said _"Kira, I think it would be better, if we have the two of them sleep together. After all wouldn't it be safer if a guy would be there to protect us girls." _Lacus looked at Kira with puppy dog eyes so he would be convinced to agree with her

"_Bu-bu-but, they're still not married and it's the same with us…."_

"_But, we sleep in the same bed before back at Orb right?" _

"_But, we have children in between us."_

"_What's the difference Kira?" _

Kira faceplamed himself, meaning he can't do any excuse to win an argument against his girlfriend, Cagalli and Athrun were laughing in the background, Kira really wanted that Athrun and Cagalli to not sleep with each other, because of his overly protective brother instincts giving him weird delusions that the couple might do more than just sleep next to each other.

"_Mou, okay I give up, Athrun make sure you protect my sister, and Cagalli make sure there's a wall of pillows to separate you from him._" Kira pointed Athrun

"_Kira, I'm not a kid anymore and I don't think it's your business to say what I should, it's my life anyways." _

"_But, you guys are still not married….."_

"_And so are you and Lacus, but did I ever say anything? Even when you and Lacus are living alone in this huge mansion, did I ever reprimand you or something?"_

"_No, but still…."_

Athrun tapped Kira's shoulder giving him a pat, he was giving Kira the WE-NEED-TO-TALK-OUTSIDE-MAN-TO-MAN sign.

In the balcony

"_Dude, firstly how can you not trust me? Am I not that trustworthy enough?"_ Athrun asked

"_Well it's not that Athrun, I'm just worried about her, you know its been not that long since the last war, and though I know you're trying to make up for it. You still hurt her in the past even when she trusted you so much, so what if you will do that again? And her trust in you is now bigger compared to before. You know that Cagalli even though she acts tough deep inside she's really weak." _

"_That's why I decided to stay with her, not because I felt guilty over what I did to her but because I chose to be with her, because I love her. And no matter what I will try not to make her go through that again because just thinking about it makes my heartache so much, I felt weak and confuse during the second war, I felt useless before but now I've changed, now this time I will definitely keep that promise we made back then, this time around I'll protect her. I swear that to you Kira, but if I ever fail again I'll let you finish me off if ever…."_

"_Athrun, you don't have to do that, anyways I understand now, but for now my concern is you guys shouldn't do anything beyond sleeping next to each other, okay?"_

"_Seriously, you're being overprotective just like what Cagalli said you worry a lot Anyways why would you think me and Cagalli would do something like that? You know that I'm the ever noble Athrun right?"_

"_I don't believe you, I mean you even cheated on Cagalli while you were back in Plants." _Kira said Bluntly

"_Wait, what when?" _Athrun was confused, by what Kira meant

"_Don't act all innocent with Zala, I know what you did at that time. Actually, you should be rather grateful because I didn't tell about this one to Cagalli." _

"_What do you mean? I cheated with whom? Meyrin? But that girl is innocent and shy and I only started talking to her when we were being chased and I was hiding." _

"_No, not Meyrin, I'm talking about Meer." _

"_What? Why, Meer? I actually pushed her away every time she made advances at me."_

"_Then, how do you explain the time Lunamaria saw you guys together in your room at morning huh me?" _Kira was getting suspicious

"_Wait, how did you about that?"_

"_Lunamaria told me, but aha so it is true" _

"_No, you got it all wrong it was all misunderstanding, I thought Lunamaria knew already." _

"_What misunderstanding, someone already saw you and not to mention she said that time you were only wearing your boxers and shirt while that Meer was only wearing a sexy night gown that was transparent. So, tell me how that happened, huh?" _

"_Let me explain dude, you see it was Meer who sneaked in my room, I was actually shocked to see her beside my bed just wearing that. I promise you I would never hurt Cagalli, I love her so much I wouldn't hurt her. I would never replace her with anyone, she's too one of a kind, the perfect girl for me."_

"_Okay, you've convinced me, but promise me you won't touch her until you guys are married."_

"_Well, I did say we don't need to rush, but I don't know if I could promise that." _Athrun said jokingly then laughed

"_What?!"_ Kira panicked, he wanted to kill Athrun but it was too late Athrun already left. Throughout the night Kira was chasing Athrun. And the next day they were both sleeping like kids in the sala sitting on a wall looking very exhausted after running for so long. While the two girls slept at Lacus room.

A/N End of chapter, sorry it's so long but hope I would update soon. Don't worry I'll make up next chapter with more Asucaga scenes. Finally, updated cause it's summer now and I have no class for awhile so yeah more time for myself. Anyways please do comment and leave reviews. So, see you guys again next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: Visit to Plants part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. Credits to the owners though !

* * *

Chapter 4

It was now morning in Plant, Aprrilius city one. Lacus, who was an early bird, didn't want to disturb the blonde who was sleeping. She tiptoed to the door, then slowly closed the door, she went to the bathroom to wash her face and to brush her teeth. She then went to the kitchen, to start making breakfast, she got a pancake mix, eggs, bacon and orange to make juice later. She started making the batter, then started cooking after the pancakes was eggs then bacon. While she was cooking, Kira woke up, he smelled something coming from the kitchen, he saw his fiancée making breakfast.

"_Looks good." _He said to Lacus then greeted her good morning

"_Good morning to you too, darling" _Lacus greeted with a smile, _"Kira, can you help with preparing the table?" _she asked

Kira nodded then kissed her on the cheek, he started getting tableware from the cupboard then placing them in the table. After preparing he went to Lacus and asked "_Is there anything else I could help with, darling?" _

Lacus placed her pointing finger on her lip and clasped her hands saying "_Well, you could make your signature orange juice." _

Kira agreed and started getting the oranges and got the juicer. Lacus who was now done with cooking, went to Kira and said that she's gonna wake up Athrun and ask him if he could wake up Cagalli. Lacus, then went to the living room, but was shocked to see the horrible mess both Kira and Athrun made _"I'm going to give Kira an earful later"_ she thought to herself. Seeing the mess she decided to clean up for a while before waking Athrun up. She first opened the living room's curtain to let some light inside. But because of that Athrun woke up.

Athrun who was suddenly disturbed by the light wanted to sleep more but because of the light can't anymore so he decided to just stand and do some stretches. He then saw Lacus cleaning up the mess both he and Kira made lastnight, fighting and throwing stuff at the other. Athrun felt guilty so he decided to greet and help Lacus.

"_Morning, Lacus." _

"_Oh good morning to you too Ath_run." Lacus greeted back while tidying up the place.

"_I could help afterall it's partly my fault for the mess made." _Athrun offered

"_Oh, there's no need Athrun, I can do this myself and also you are our guest so you don't have to." _Lacus declined the offer but suggested _"But, if you really want to help, can you wake up Cagalli for me? She's in my room the one on the left side of the floor the third room from there. And after waking her up you can both head to the kitchen I've already prepared breakfast." _

Athrun nodded and went up the stairs.

….

Cagalli who was still sleeping was disturbed by a certain someone by poking her cheeks, because she was still feeling sleepy and lazy ignored and kept on sleeping. Athrun won't give up easily, so he decided to go near her by jumping in the bed and to just tickle her, he usually does it whenever Cagalli feels lazy to wake up back in Orb.

Athrun was tickling Cagalli's sides, which is her sensitive part.

Because of the tickling Cagalli then knew that it was Athrun, afterall it's only Athrun who can do such things to her.

"_Zala, stop it!" _She shouted

"_I won't stop unless you wake up." _Athrun threatened her

Cagalli kept on laughing until she finally gave up _"Okay, okay, I understand I'll wake up now! Geez, Athrun." _

Athrun gave her a peck kiss and greeted her "_Good morning, beautiful." _

Cagalli blushed by the sudden gesture but kissed Athrun back in the cheeks and greeted him back with a cute pout on her face _"Good morning handsome." _

Athrun was taken back by Cagalli's sudden greeting, he then pretended he was shot by an arrow in the heart holding his shirt then fell off the bed.

"_That just shot me in the heart" _he teased her, while lying on the floor

Cagalli looked down while lying on the bed and asked _"Are you all right?"_

Athrun suddenly pulled her arm yanking her down with him on the floor. Cagalli was now on top of him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said _"I hope in the future every morning will be like this." _

Cagalli gave him a hug and whispered in his ear _"idiot"_ then stuck her tongue out. Stood up and gave Athrun a hand.

"_Let's go, I'm probably sure my brother is worrying why were still here." _

Athrun just nodded, and the two went out the room while their hands intertwined with each other.

…

The four friends ate breakfast enjoying their meal while chatting.

"_Lacus, I really liked the pancakes, and crispy bacon." _Cagalli complimented

"_Well, I'm really happy about that, and thank you" _Lacus said pleased with Cagalli

"_Now, I don't have to worry about my brother he really chose a wonderful soon-to-be-wife." _Cagalli teasing Kira

"_How about you Cagalli, do you cook?" _Lacus asked

Kira chuckled, he can't imagine Cagalli cooking.

Cagalli who noticed these gave Kira a death glare.

"_Well, I can, but not as good as you" _

Both Kira and Athrun said in unison surprised _"You cook?!" _

"_Boys that rude" _Lacus scolded the two men

"_Hey! I never I said I can't it's just that I rarely cook. You know I barely have time to rest much more cook. But, I do cook Mryna taught me how to cook and to make some dishes, fyi just so you guys know before the first war broke out when my father was still alive I cook for him at times, and he compliments me for it." _Cagalli gloated

Lacus clasped her hands and said _"Then if it is okay with you Cagalli can you cook dinner later?"_

Cagalli thought for a while but agreed to the idea _"Sure, but is it alright for me to use your kitchen?" _

"_It's okay. Then I'll be looking forward to dinner later. Oh yeah, I forgot to Kira we have a meeting today."_Lacus reminded

Kira had a confused face _"But today's….." _Lacus suddenly elbowed him

"_Well, it was an emergency meeting so of course you wouldn't know. My secretary jus emailed me awhile ago." _Lacus said

"_Okay." _Kira replied

"_Well, I'm so sorry but is it okay for us to leave?" _Lacus pleaded

"_Sure. It's okay we can take care of guarding the house." _Athrun replied

"_Well, I was thinking that you guys could just go for a date or something." _Lacus said

"_A date?!" _the young couple said in unison

"_Like, a movie maybe and Athrun you can take Cagalli for a tour around the city or something." _Lacus suggested

"_That's a good idea, anyways you two might get bored if just stay inside the mansion, anyways you guys won't need to worry I activated a program here that automatically detects unidentified trespassing, that's hard to hack unless they're a super genius coordinator or someone like me." _Kira explained

"_And maybe you guys can buy some ingredients, Cagalli might need for dinner. Just make sure you guys go_ _back before eight so Cagalli is done cooking and preparing dinner." _Lacus said

Both Cagalli and Athrun agreed, and now both are looking forward the date.

* * *

A/N: Okay, next chapter is the date and the dinner that Cagalli will do. Please do look forward for that ! See you guys in the next chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but please do review or leave comments :).


End file.
